Lionheart de Feu
by Trucki
Summary: Une marque mystérieuse... Des évènements étranges... Un puissant lien... Un auteur nul pour les résumés... R&R Fic finie
1. Chapitre 1

**_Auteur: _Trucki__**

**_Disclaimer:_ Les personnages, l'univers et Co. de Final Fantasy 8 ne m'appartiennent pas(bouhou!) contrairement** **à tout ce que j'ai inventé pour ma fanfic et patati et patata...**

**_E-Mail_****:_ trucki.superwanadoo.fr_**

                           **FINAL FANTASY 8**

                                      **_Lionheart de feu - Partie 1_**

**FACULTE DE BALAMB, BOITE AUX LETTRES, 8h50**

**Squall: Mais c'est pas possible!**

**Linoa: Ben, si!**

**Squall: Mais ça fait plus de 4 mois qu'on n'a pas reçu de missions!**

**Linoa: Je sais, je sais…**

**Squall: C'est vrai! Comment ça ce fait qu'on ne nous donne plus de missions?**

**Linoa: Ben... euh...**

**Squall venait de sortir le courrier de la boîte aux lettres de la fac. Rien... Pas une mission, pas un service. Rien.**

**Irvine: Mais c'est pas possible**

**Linoa: Tiens! Ca me rappelle quelque chose!**

**Irvine et Selphie venait d'entrer.**

**Selphie: Mais ça fait plus de 4 mois qu'on n'a pas reçu de missions!!**

**Linoa: Ca aussi!**

**Irvine: Sûr que t'as tout fouillé?**

**Squall: Non, il en reste une...**

**Tous regardèrent l'enveloppe en retenant leur souffle. Squall ouvrît la lettre doucement, Irvine et Selphie se mordaient les doigts et Linoa écarquilla les yeux.**

**Squall et ses amis sautèrent de joie en voyant les trois mots qu'ils désiraient tant savoir:**

**DEMANDE DE MISSION.**

**Ils sortirent en défonçant à moitié la porte. Ils entrèrent dans la salle où Zell faisait cours.**

**Squall: ON A UNE ****MISSION****!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Zell: OOUUAAAIISSSSSS! Perm pour tout le monde!**

**CLASSE: OOOOOOUUUUUAAAIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Zell: Mais révisez vos leçons car je vous fais un contrôle surprise demain!**

**BUREAU DE CID KRAMER, 10h30**

**Squall: Donc, voila la nouvelle mission.**

**PAF! Il plaqua dans un grand bruit le livret de la mission pour réveiller Linoa qui était à moitié endormie et Zell qui s'était complètement endormi!**

**Squall: DONC! Demain, à 2h00...**

**Selphie: Objection Mr...**

**Squall: Toi, t'es allée voir ton cousin hier!**

**Selphie: Il m'a fait un vrai lavage de cerveau en jouant tout l'après-midi avec moi à Barbie avocate…**

**Squall: J'te comprends!**

**Irvine: Objection Mr. Le Juge!**

**Linoa: Je crois que Selphie n'a pas été la seule à aller chez son cousin!**

**Squall: Bon! C'était quoi ton objection?**

**Selphie: Se lever à 1h15 pour être prêt à 50 et y arriver à 2h00!**

**Squall: Et alors?**

**Selphie: Ben y a le maquillage, les vêtements, la toilette, les…**

**Squall : Je te rappelle que c'est pas un dîner mondain…**

**Selphie: Mais… mais… mais… La mode passe avant tout !**

**Zell : Hihihihi…**

**Linoa : Chochotte…**

**Selphie : QUOI ?!**

**Zell : Bwahahahyaha !!!!**

**Selphie : ENCORE UN SEUL GLOUSSEMENT ET JE T'ARRACHE LES TRIPES POUR ME FAIRE DES LACETS «MODE» POUR MES NOUVELLES CHAUSSURES «MODE»!**

**Zell déglutit et se tut pendant le reste de la réunion.**

**Squall: Donc, nous allons à Dollet et nous allons nous poster autour de la nouvelle antenne pour éviter que quelqu'un ne vienne la saboter. Des questions?**

**TOUS: NON!**

**Squall: Bon, sur ce, vous avez quartier libre!**

**HALL D'ENTREE, 1h49**

**Squall, Linoa, Selphie et Irvine étaient présents. Ils étaient les 4 agents dépêchés sur le terrain. Zell, Quistis, Nida et une autre étudiante nommée Tania étaient dépêchés pour la communication.**

**Le groupe du terrain fut tout de suite à 2h00 à Dollet.**

**DOLLET, PLACE DE LA TOUR, 1h57**

**Plus que 3 minutes avant le discours du président, et une tension plus que forte. L'antenne devait vraiment ne pas être attaquée. Elle constituait la plus grande antenne du monde et permettait de faire marcher tout ce qui touchait au numérique.**

**Zell: SQUALL!!!!!**

**Squall: QUOI??!! Ne crie pas com...**

**Zell: PRESENCE HOSTILE DANS VOTRE DIRECTION!!!!**

**Squall jeta son oreillette à terre.**

**Squall: PRESENCE HOSTILE DANS NOTRE DIRECTION!**

**Tous firent de même. Des robots arrivèrent, ayant à peu prés la taille d'un homme. Squall sortit sa Gunblade, Linoa arma son Boomerang, Irvine dégaina son Fusil et Selphie, son Nunchaku. Le radar de Zell ne s'était pas trompé. Ils se rapprochèrent. La foule fut évacuée, de même que le président. Irvine cracha parterre, comme il en avait l'habitude avant un combat. Les cyborgs accéléraient maintenant.**

**_Voilà! J'espère que le début vous a plu! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est court et qu'y a pas d'action mais ça va changer pour la seconde partie. Et puis surtout, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, envoyez-moi des feeds... Merci d'avance!_**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Auteur:_**** Trucki**

**_Spoiler_****: Les personnages, l'univers et Co de Final Fantasy 8 ne m'appartiennent pas (bouhou!) contrairement à tout ce que j'ai inventé pour ma fic et patati et patata...**

**_E-Mail:_****_ trucki.superwanadoo.fr_******

****

**FINAL FANTASY 8**

**                                _Lionheart__ de feu-Partie 2_**

**DOLLET****, PLACE DE LA TOUR, 2h01**

**Maintenant, les cyborgs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres et sortaient leurs armes, des faucilles peu recourbées. Linoa tira son boomerang, et en décapita trois pendant Squall et Irvine en explosèrent une dizaine chacun avec une seule balle, dans une avalanche d'étincelles, de fils, de bouts de métal et d'électricité. Maintenant, le combat au corps à corps pouvait commencer. Selphie en explosa un, puis en envoya trois voler avec un coup de pied retourné bien placé. Irvine enchaîna coups de crosse et coups de canon en plaçant régulièrement un uppercut bien senti. Linoa fit un vrai massacre avec des enchaînements poings/pieds. Il faut dire que maintenant qu'elle était au corps à corps, son boomerang ne lui servait plus à rien. Squall, lui, de son côté, explosait les machines à un débit extraordinaire. De temps en temps, ils lançaient des sorts de foudre pour favoriser démolissage et, de cette manière, en finir plus rapidement. Quand le combat se corsait trop Ifrit , Shiva, Helltrain et Zéphyr prenait le relais. Mes les robots étaient trop. Beaucoup trop.**

**Linoa: SELPHIE!!**

**Selphie se retourna aprés avoir pulvérisé un cyborg. Linoa était encerclée par trois robots. Selphie courut le plus vite possible.**

**Selphie: SQUALL! IRVINE!**

**Ils se retournèrent tout les deux. Mais Irvine n'en avait pas fini avec son robot. BLAM! Ce dernier l'envoya contre une vitre de l'auberge d'à côté, passant au travers par la même occasion et allant s'écraser contre une table. Selphie hurla. Linoa aussi. Réveillés par le cri de détresse de Linoa, Selphie reprît sa course et Squall la suivi. Une giclée de sang tomba au sol. Linoa s'écroula, une faucille plantée dans le dos.**

**Squall: LINOAAAAA!**

**Elle crachait du sang. Squall détruisit les dernières machines. Il prît Linoa dans ses bras et courut le plus vite possible à l'hôpital.**

**DOLLET****, HOPITAL, 3h19**

**BLAF****!**

**Squall défonça la porte, Linoa dans les bras.**

**Squall: UN LIT! VITE!**

**Une infirmière ouvrît une porte en catastrophe.**

**Selphie: ET MOI MERDE!!!!**

**Infirmière: Prenez la même chambre, il y a de la place pour deux!**

**Selphie traînait difficilement Irvine. Linoa et Irvine étaient maintenant dans deux lits, l'un à côté de l'autre.  Bip   Bip   Bip   Bip   Bip Bip Bip Bipbipbipbipbipbip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Clic.**

**L'infirmière débrancha l'électrocardiogramme de Linoa. C'était fini.**

**Squall s'écroula et pleura.**

**Selphie: Squall... Snif... Pleure pas... Pleur...**

**Elle fondît en larmes elle aussi.**

**Squall : Non!**

**Selphie: Quoi?? Snif**

**Squall mit sa main sur la poitrine de Linoa. L'infirmière ne sachant que dire, le laissa faire.**

**Soudain, son bras s'illumina d'un feu éblouissant. Squall hurla de douleur. Linoa prît une bouffée d'air. Son coeur battait à nouveau. Selphie et l'infirmière restèrent bouche bée. Squall s'écroula. Linoa le rattrapa de justesse.**

**Linoa: DE L'AIDE! VITE!**

**SELPHIE**** ET L'INFIRMIERE: On y va!**

**Elles coururent toutes les deux le plus vite possible, jusqu'au bureau du médecin.**

**Infirmière: DOCTEUR! Nous avons besoin d'aide tout de suite en chambre 404!!**

**Docteur: Ok!**

**Ils revinrent en catastrophe dans la chambre avec deux internes. Linoa descendit du lit.**

**Interne 1: On devrait l'emmener au bloc pour voir ce qu'il a.**

**Docteur: Tu as raison! Après on lui fera un scan et des radios. Le bloc 9 est libre. On y va!**

**Linoa: Et pour Irvine?!**

**Interne 2: Je m'en occupe! Rick est libre, il peut me remplacer!**

**Docteur: Tu ne peux pas l'ausculter tout seul!**

**Une infirmière passa dans le couloir.**

**Interne 2: Naly, t'es libre?**

**Naly****: Oui!**

**Interne 2: Alors viens vite! Docteur, allez-y! Il n'est pas trop tard!**

**Le docteur fit oui de la tête et partit dans le couloir. L'interne et Naly s'occupèrent d'Irvine, tandis que Linoa et Selphie partirent attendre dans la salle d'attente.**

**DOLLET****, HÔPITAL, SALLE D'ATTENTE, 3h33**

**Linoa et Selphie étaient effondrées. Elles avaient perdu leur optimisme, leur sourire.  Elles parlaient d'une voix qu'on a le matin quand on est mal réveillé et avaient les yeux encore rouges de pleurs. La robe de Linoa était encore tachée de sang à l'endroit où la faucille l'avait harponnée. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Squall l'ait ressuscitée au péril de sa vie. Selphie était inquiète pour Irvine mais aussi pour Squall. Cette dernière engagea la conversation.**

**Selphie: Linoa?...**

**Linoa: Ouais...**

**Selphie: Si ça te gêne pas, tu peux me raconter...**

**Linoa prît une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.**

**Selphie: C'est bon, si t'as...**

**Linoa: Non! Ca va me faire du bien d'en parler.**

**Elle se concentra et commença.**

**Linoa: En fait, il se passe pas grand chose à part que tu tombes. Tu tombes sans arrêt dans le noir, dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Et puis tu commences à tout oublier:**

**qui**** tu es, qui tu aimes, ce que t'aime, tes traits de caractères, etc... Et puis quand tu as tout oublié tu commences à être consumé. Lentement. Très lentement. Tu ne sens plus tes membres puis ils disparaissent. Puis c'est ton coeur, puis ton cerveau. Moi je ne sais pas ce qui se passe aprés. Je pense que tu dois disparaître à tout jamais et c'est comme quand tu dors.**

**Selphie: Pourquoi tu ne sais plus après?**

**Linoa: Parce que lorsque mon coeur était dévoré par les ténèbres, un lion de feu est venu les chasser. J'ai retrouvé mes membres, et il m'a remontée puis j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu Squall, son bras en feu qui dessinait une tête de lion sur m'a poitrine. Puis je l'ai vu s'éteindre et Squall tomber. Tu connais la suite...**

**Selphie: Je me disais bien que j'avais vu quelque chose se dessiner dans le feu. Mais ça ne t'a pas brûlée?**

**Linoa: Non. Ni lui, ni moi. Ce feu a fait rebattre mon coeur en s'incrustant dans mon thorax.**

**Selphie: Mais comment sais-tu que ça ne le brûlait pas? Le cri qu'il a lancé était plutôt un cri de douleur...**

**Linoa: Non, je crois qu'il criait à cause de l'effort surhumain qu'il a fait.**

**Le Docteur sortit du bloc. Elles se levèrent.**

**Linoa _(inquiête)_: Alors?...**

**Docteur: Il est dans le coma mais il va se réveiller dans quelques heures.**

**Selphie: Est-ce qu'il avait des brûlures au bras?**

**Docteur: Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi?**

**Linoa_ (embarrassée)_: Parce que... Un robot lui a lancé un sort de brasier et on ne savait pas si il l'avait esquivé ou pas.**

**Docteur: Ah, je vois! Maintenant vous devriez vous reposer. Ca vous fe...**

**QUISTIS**** ET ZELL: Selphie! Linoa!**

**Elles se retournèrent. Zell, Quistis, Nida et Tania se tenaient devant eux.**

**Tania: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

**Selphie et Linoa racontèrent tous ce qui s'était passé du moment où ils ont jeté leur casque jusqu'à la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir avec le médecin.**

**Quistis: Mais pourquoi vous avez menti au médecin?**

**Linoa: Imagine que ce soit un mec qui pourrait s'en servir pour ressusciter les autres ou ceux qu'il n'a pas su sauver: Squall n'aurait pas une belle vie. Et puis il pourrait le révéler à la presse!**

**Zell: Ca, j'y ai pas pensé!**

**L'interne qui s'occupait d'Irvine sortît soudain de la chambre.**

**Interne 2: Vous pouvez aller voir votre ami!**

**Tous coururent dans la petite pièce. Irvine était sur son lit, le bras droit en écharpe et la jambe gauche dans un plâtre.**

**Selphie: Irvine!**

**Irvine: Selphie!**

**Elle se jeta sur lui, l'étouffant à moitié et l'embrassa.**

**Zell: Beurk!**

**Nida: Oh! T'as le don pour casser l'ambiance toi!**

**Zell: Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?**

**Nida: Oh! Laisse béton!**

**Le docteur toqua à la porte.**

**Docteur: Euh... Votre autre ami est dans le couloir.**

**Linoa se retourna et partit en première dans le couloir. Squall était là. Elle courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras d'une manière similaire à Selphie sauf que Squall n'était pas sur un lit et ils tombèrent en arrière tout les deux.**

**Linoa: Ouh! Pardon!**

**Ils éclatèrent de rire. Les autres sortirent de la chambre.**

**Zell: Si on rentrait à la BGU!**

**Squall: Bonne idée, une fois que l'éléphant qui m'écrase se sera poussé!**

**Linoa: Oh! Espèce de...**

**Tous éclatèrent de rire. Même Linoa. Une fois qu'ils se relevèrent, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis ils allèrent remercier le personnel de l'hôpital qui s'était occupé d'eux. Maintenant, ils ressortirent. Le président prononçait son discours. Cette fois plus personne ne vînt troubler l'événement. Ils rentrèrent tous à la BGU en ayant un seul objectif en tête: retrouver qui avait lancé cette attaque...**

****

**_Fin de la partie 2! Je vous rassure, la suite sera encore meilleure mais il n'y aura pas vraiment d'action. Donc, n'oubliez pas les feeds, ça me motive pour la suite. Merci!_**


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Auteur:_**** Trucki**

**_Disclaimer_****: Les personnages, l'univers et Co de Final Fantasy 8 ne m'appartiennent pas (bouhou!) contrairement à tout ce que j'ai inventé pour ma fic et patati et patata...**

**_E-Mail:_****_ trucki.superwanadoo.fr_******

                           **FINAL FANTASY 8**

                                **_Lionheart de feu-Partie 3_**

**FACULTE DE BALAMB, CHAMBRE DE SQUALL, 6h49**

**_Squall... Squall..._**

**Squall: Qui m'appelle?**

**_C'est moi l'esprit de Cronos qui est dans la marque sur ton bras..._**

**Squall: Que me veux-tu?**

**_Te mettre en garde..._******

**Squall: Me mettre en garde de quoi?**

**_Linoa est en danger. Tu as pu en juger toi-même lors de votre affrontement entre les robots. Imagine que tu ne puisses plus la ressusciter si elle meure à nouveau._**

**Squall: Quoi?__**

**_ Maintenant tu vas te réveiller. Je te contacterai en cas de besoin..._**

**Squall: Non... Attends!__**

**Squall se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait les cheveux et le torse mouillés de transpiration. Il sortit de son lit, s'essuya les yeux et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il prît sa tête dans ses mains et soupira trés fort. Il ne voulait pas perdre Linoa. Ce serait pour lui le plus impitoyable des supplices. L'avertissement de Cronos n'était pas un rêve... Il en était sûr... Il pensa aussi qu'il faudrait dire aux autres le fait qu'une marque lui soit apparu sur le bras droit.**

**Aprés**** avoir battu Ultimécia, ils avaient réinplanter la BGU à son emplacement initial mais l'avaient fait montée sur des échaffaudage, donnant une vue panoramique sur toute l'île de Balamb et Cid y avait repris son poste de directeur. Zell faisait des cours de culture générale aux élèves, tous les autres étaient à l'administration sauf Quistis qui enseignait toujours la physique. Un nouveau grade avait aussi était implanté: Seed HQ qui voulait dire Seed hautement qualifié. Avec ce grade, on pouvait faire n'importe quel métier mais il falait passer un test trés difficile sur toute les matières et une épreuve sur le terrain. Ils avaient fait le test la semaine d'avant et les notes allaient être données le lendemain.**

**FACULTE DE BALAMB, CAMPUS, 19h37**

**Squall et Linoa regardaient le coucher de soleil, assis sur un banc.**

**Linoa: Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontré?**

**Squall: Bien sûr! Je dansais comme un pied...!**

**Linoa: Oh, non! Tu dansais mieux que la plupart des types sur la piste!**

**Squall: Je t'ai marché sur le pied!**

**Linoa: Ca je m'en souviens pas!**

**Squall: J'aime pas trop quand on parle de ça...**

**Linoa: Pourquoi?**

**Squall: Parce que j'étais si égoïste, si taciturne. Je t'aimais depuis la première fois que je t'avais vu mais je ne voulais pas te le dire... Je ne souriais pas, je ne riais pas... Et puis j'étais si insensible quand tu était une...**

**Linoa: Chut! _(elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres)_ Tu n'es plus comme ça. Alors ne te torture pas l'esprit pour ça et pense aux souvenirs eux-mêmes.**

**Elle l'embrassa. Il la serra dans ses bras.**

**Squall: Linoa, je voulais te dire que... (Allez! Dis-lui qu'elle est en danger!)**

**Linoa: Oui?**

**Squall: Euh... Non, rien!**

**FACULTE DE BALAMB, CAFETERIA, 11h00**

**Selphie : Qu'il est agréable de prendre un bon repas après une matinée de cours…**

**Squall: J'te le fais pas dire…**

**Seifer: Salut!**

**Tous se tournèrent vers Seifer.**

**Squall: Salut, Seifer!**

**Linoa: Salut!**

**Selphie: Booyaka, mec!**

**Irvine: 'lut mon pote!**

**Squall: Alors ? Fini le voyage initiatique dans les montagnes d'Esthar ?**

**Seifer : Oui ! Et ça va beaucoup mieux…**

**Selphie : Tu nous a manqu…**

**Selphie n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la baie vitrée tenant lieu de plafond à la salle, vola en éclats.**

**Squall: A TERRE! ****SOUS LES TABLES!**

**Tout le monde se jeta parterre en se protégeant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Les morceaux de verre tombèrent parterre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les éleves se relevèrent. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas mis sous les tables avaient des petites coupures. Un vaisseau passa au-dessus de la BGU. C'était un vaisseau ressemblant à l'Hydre. Mais il était plus arrondi au niveau du nez. Il était aussi bleu et jaune au lieu de rouge et bleu. Une personne les regardait par la fenêtre. C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, ayant des cheveux chatains clairs, des yeux bleus complètement inexpressifs.**

**Squall: Non!**

**Linoa: Squall?**

**Seifer: Oh, non!**

**Selphie: Mais quoi, bon sang?**

**Squall: Ce type, c'est Tairan...**

**Irvine: Qui c'est Tairan?**

**Seifer: Un type qui était à la BGU il y a peu de temps.**

**Zell: Ah, oui! Le type qui était encore plus turbulent que toi et qui ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans passer devant le conseil de discipline!**

**Squall: C'est lui, oui! Il a tué un élève. Il était pourtant en prison...**

**Seifer: Il a du s'enfuir!**

**Squall: Oui... Et c'est peut-être lui qui a voulu saboter l'antenne avec ses cyborgs... Pourrir la vie des autres, ça l'amusait bien... Et puis ses cyborgs n'auraient pas fait que détruire l'antenne, ils auraient tué tout le monde.**

**Selphie: Il prend la direction de Timber...**

**Linoa: Y a un seul moyen de le savoir. Les radars chez Cid!**

**Tous coururent à l'étage.**

**FACULTE DE BALAMB, BUREAU DE CID KRAMER, 11h10**

**Squall: Cid! Il faut localiser ce vaisseau!**

**Cid: C'est fait depuis qu'il a envoyé une micro-bombe!**

**Linoa: C'est pour ça que le plafond de la cantine a voler en éclat!**

**Edea****: Il y a des blessés?**

**Seifer: Oui, mais ils n'ont que des petites coupures.**

**Cid: Ca y'est! Le vaisseau s'est arrêté à Winhill!**

**Squall: Trés bien, on va prendre l'Hydre!**

**Cid: Soyez prudents!**

**Irvine: Ne vous inquiétez pas!**

**Zell: Venez, on doit prévenir Quistis!**

**Tous sortirent du bureau, sans savoir ce qui les attendaient...**

**_Encore un chapitre de fini! Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez grandement envie de lire la suite. Et comme dirait Selphie: Booyaka à tous et merci de me lire!_**


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Auteur:_** **Trucki**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Les personnages, l'univers & Co. de Final Fantasy 8 ne m'appartiennent pas (bouhou!) contrairement à tout ce que j'ai inventé pour ma fic. Je n'écris pas pour l'argent et patati et patata...

**_E-Mail: _**_trucki.superwanadoo.fr_

**FINAL FANTASY 8**

** _Linoheart de feu - Partie 4_**

**__**

Winhill n'étaient plus la ville paumée au milieu de nulle part. C'était devenu une ville très touristique depuis le passage de Squall et sa bande. Il avait d'ailleurs célébré son mariage avec Linoa ici. Galbadia avait construit une route sur la montagne et y avait installé une gare. De nombreux touristes y allaient aussi pour la nourriture excellente qu'on y servait.

Tout l'après-midi, tout le monde était allé s'occuper de manières différentes.

Toc!

HEIN? J'ai entendu quelque chose.

...

!!!!

ennemie repérée! demande renfort de toute urgence!

reçu!

BRTATATATATA! PRING! CLING!

PAF! BRATATATATATATATAT! Clic!

PAN! PROU!

ARGGGGHHHH!!!!!!

Game over! Insert coin for continue... 9 ...8...

WINHILL, SALLE D'ARCADE, 16h52

Selphie _(rouant de coups la machine d'arcade)_: MINCE! J'Y ETAIS PRESQUE! Il est vraiment dur ce Tomb Raider! L'Ange des ténèbres va me ruiner!

Elle inséra une autre pièce avant que le «continue» ne tombe à 0.

WINHILL, CHAMBRE D'HOTEL 4, 19h36

Squall sortit de sa douche, s'essuya et mit une serviette autour de sa taille. Il sentit soudain comme une légère brûlure au niveau de son bras. Puis la douleur s'amplifia.

Il regarda son bras. La marque de Cronos était en sang. La douleur grandissait encore. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie pour y saisir un bandage**. **Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'enrouler autour de son bras. Il s'était déjà évanoui.

_Squall..._

Oui?

_Je t'avais bien dit que je te recontacterais..._

Linoa n'a pas couru de danger pourtant...

_Oh, si! Quand la baie vitrée de la cantine a volé en éclats, elle aurait pu être mortellement bléssée. Mais comme elle est allée sous une table, elle n'a rien eu..._

C'est pour çà que tu m'as rappelé?

_Non... C'est pour te dire qu'il y a des mauvaises ondes. Quelqu'un va mourir..._

Qui?!

_Je ne sais pas... On m'informe que je dois te laisser. Au revoir..._

Linoa: Squall!

Squall: Hum... Aïe...

Linoa: Ca va?

Squall: Oui, à peu prés...

Linoa: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Squall: Ma marque m'a fait mal et je me suis évanoui.

Linoa: C'est tout?

Squall: Oui, c'est tout.

WINHILL, PLACE DU VILLAGE, 21h37

Ce soir là, c'était la fête du village. Squall et Seifer avaient enfilé des costumes vraiment très beaux, fait d'un pantalon noir avec une flamme rouge, orange et jaune sur la jambe droite et une bleue, verte et violette sur la jambe gauche, et une chemise blanc neige. Selphie avait mis une très belle robe de soirée rose, qui s'arrêtait en dessous des épaules. Irvine avait quitté son look cow-boy pour son plus bel uniforme de Galbadia. Linoa portait une jupe bleue qui lui allait jusqu'au genoux et un t-shirt rose. Quistis avait une robe bleue avec un décolleté en V. Des cocktails et de l'alcool avaient été disposés sur une table. Les discutions fusaient pendant que le feu d'artifice pétaradait. Des jeux étaient organisés, comme courir avec une cuillère contenant un oeuf dans la bouche sans faire tomber l'oeuf, courir avec une pastèque, faire un parcours d'obstacle ou encore boire le plus de verres de rhum dans le temps imparti. L'équipe des bleus, celle où nos amis étaient allés, avait remporté le tournoi haut la main.

WINHILL, CHAMBRE D'HOTEL 5, 0h46

Seifer et Quistis étaient rentrés à leur chambre. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils discutaient ensemble.

Quistis: Sur une échelle de mes amoureux sur 10, Mike était à 8...

Seifer: Tellement que çà?

Quistis: Ouais, je sais...

Seifer: Et Irvine?...

Quistis_ (en rigolant)_: Je me suis jamais posée la question... Peut-être 0,7... Il n'est pas mon genre, je le laisse à Selphie...

Seifer: Et c'est quoi ton genre?

Quistis: Ben... Blond, grand et gentil. Peut-être des yeux bleus aussi. J'aime bien les mecs stéréoypés…

Leur visages se rapprochèrent.

Seifer: Et si il a les yeux verts, c'est grave?

Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus.

Quistis: Non...

Ils fermèrent leurs yeux et s'embrassèrent. Seifer glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Quistis. Ils se serrèrent fort tout les deux.

WINHILL, CHAMBRE D'HOTEL 5, 6h03

Quistis se réveilla les cheveux en pagaille. Seifer n'était pas à côté d'elle. La porte s'ouvrît soudain, dans un petit grincement. C'était Seifer. Il avait juste enfilé un caleçon. Il revenait avec un plateau dans ses mains.

Seifer: Bonjour!

Il déposa le petit déjeuner sur le lit.

Seifer: Bien dormi?

Quistis: Super bien!

Elle avala un bout de tartine de nutella. Seifer s'assit à côté d'elle et prit une fraise.

Quistis: Seifer...

Seifer: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Quistis: Dis-moi que ce n'est pas une relation d'un jour sans aucun intérêt...

Seifer: Allons Quistis...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une violente secousse se déclencha. Le lustre accroché au plafond céda. Les vitres se brisèrent et des cris retentirent. Tout s'arrêta brusquement. Des fruits avaient roulé sur le plancher.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent dans le couloir. Selphie et Squall y étaient déjà.

Seifer: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Squall: Tremblement de terre...

Selphie tripotait un drôle d'appareil.

Selphie: Mon sismodétecteur dit que la source vient de la colline à côté du lac.

Linoa sortit elle aussi de sa chambre.

Linoa: Alors allons voir!

WINHILL, COLLINE, 8h17

Tout le monde cherchait une trappe ou une porte cachée pour entrer dans cette dernière.

Seifer: Mais pourquoi il faut chercher quelque chose qui mène à l'intérieur?

Squall: Parce qu'à l'intérieur, il y a un ancien temple abandonné. Et puis, le sismodétecteur de Selphie dit qu'on est pile sur le point émetteur...

Irvine: Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'était pas une secousse naturelle?

Selphie: Parce que la région de Winhill est la seule qui soit totalement à l'abri des tremblements de terre.

Ils se remirent à chercher.

Linoa: J'ai trouvé! J'ai trouvé!

Linoa se tenait devant une petite porte recouverte de plantes grimpantes qu'elle poussa aussitôt. Tous entrèrent dans le temple.

WINHILL, HALL DU TEMPLE, 8h34

La salle était grande, éclairée par des torches.

Quistis: Des torches qui sont enflammée dans un endroit dans lequel on n'est pas aller depuis des siècles...

Zell: Il y a quelqu'un ici...

Squall: Je crois que c'est Tairan...

Linoa: Regardez!

Linoa inspectait un cercle sur le sol, au centre de la pièce. Il faisait environ 5m de diamètre et ressemblait à un vitrail.

Zell: Je vais aller chercher des renforts. Je pense qu'à plusieurs, on pourra soulever ce machin, et descendre.

Squall: Bonne idée!

Zell s'en alla en courant.

Tout le monde contemplait le cercle de couleurs.

Frouch.

Le cercle s'ouvrît en deux entraînant tout le monde dans un tunnel ascendant. Le chemin se séparait en trois et bizarrement, chacun était entraîné de force dans un tunnel et il ne pouvait aller dans un autre. Seifer et Quistis allaient à gauche, Selphie et Irvine tout droit et Squall et Linoa à droite.

TEMPLE DE WINHILL, SALLE DE LA FOUDRE, 8h43

Quistis et Seifer atterrirent sur un matelas moelleux.

????: Bonjour.

Un moine se tenait devant eux.

????: Je m'appelle Samo.

Seifer: Vous ne nous êtes pas hostile?...

Samo: Non. Ecoutez-moi. Vos amis, Squall et Linoa, sont enfermés dans une salle, tout comme vous. Si vous répondez à mes 4 énigmes, je déverrouillerai la première porte. La seconde, ce sera vos autres amis qui l'ouvriront. Quand Squall et Linoa seront dehors, ils vous feront sortir. Bien. Vous êtes prêts?

Quistis: Oui.

Seifer: Oui.

Samo: D'accord. Première énigme:

Quel animal à 4 pattes le matin, 2 à midi et 3 le soir?

Seifer: Facile! C'est l'homme!

Samo: Vous trouvez çà simple? Je vais faire plus dur. Deuxième énigme:

Un oeil dans un visage bleu vit un oeil dans un visage vert.

«Cet oeil là ressemble à cet oeil ci, dit le premier oeil,

Mais en un lieu bas non pas en un lieu haut.»

Cette fois, Quistis et Seifer étaient déboussolés.

Seifer: Un oeil dans un visage bleu c'est le soleil!

Quistis: Oui! Et un oeil dans un visage vert quelque chose qui est jaune puisqu'il ressemble au soleil.

Seifer: Une fleur!

Quistis: Une marguerite!

Seifer: C'est çà! Le soleil sur une marguerite!

Samo: Bien! Troisième énigme:

Une boîte sans charnière, sans clef, sans couvercle:

pourtant à l'intérieur brille un trésor doré.

Quistis: Un oeuf!

Samo: Très bien! Et pour finir, Quatrième énigme:

Cette chose toutes choses dévore:

Oiseaux, bêtes, arbres, fleurs;

Elle ronge le fer, mord l'acier;

Réduit les dures pierres en poudre;

Met à mort les rois, détruits les villes

Et rabat les hautes montagnes

Quistis: La mort!

Samo: Non.

Seifer: L'eau!

Samo: Non.

Quistis: L'homme!

Samo: Non. Si la prochaine réponse est fausse, vous serez condamné à errer ici jusqu'à la mort.

Samo fit soudain tomber une bague avec laquelle il jouait.

Samo: Oups! Donnez-moi un peu de temps pour ramasser çà.

Samo venait de commettre une erreur qui illumina l'esprit de Seifer.

Seifer: Le temps! C'est le temps.

Samo: Bravo!

Il leur donna une clé.

Samo: Insérez la dans le mur.

C'est ce qu'il firent. Un clic se fit entendre et Samo leur dit de patienter.

TEMPLE DE WINHILL, SALLE DE L'EAU, 8h45

Selphie et Irvine se relevèrent difficilement après leur chute. Un autre moine se présenta à eux.

???: Bonjour!

Irvine dégaina.

???: Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je m'appelle Dil.

Selphie: Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?

Dil: Vous dire que vos amis sont prisonniers dans une salle et que pour les libérer, vous devrez prendre la clef qui est dans une autre pièce que vous pouvez atteindre par l'un des trous.

En effet, il y avait une dizaine de trous autour d'eux.

Irvine: Où est-ce qu'il y a un os?

Dil: La salle va se remplir d'eau jusqu'au plafond et vous avez donc 5 minutes d'air. Au revoir.

Selphie: Non! Attendez!

Trop tard. Le moine était déjà parti en s'évaporant. Des écoutilles sur les murs explosèrent et de l'eau froide en sortit.

Irvine: C'est bon! J'arrive à faire 3 minutes d'apnée!

Selphie: Moi j'arrive même pas à faire 20 secondes!

Irvine: Bon sang!

Selphie: Pas grave! Profitons-en tant qu'on a pied!

Chacun partit dans un autre trou.

Selphie avait finalement fait ses 5 trous. Pas de clé.

Irvine: J'en ai fait que 4! Le dernier est le...

L'eau avait maintenant atteint le plafond. Irvine prît Selphie par le bras et il nagea le plus vite qu'il put. Il se retourna pour voir comment allait Selphie. Elle était inconsciente. Il redoubla de vitesse et sortit de l'eau en trombe. En effet, il y avait une plate-forme au-dessus de l'eau où trônait la clef. Il hissa Selphie sur cette dernière avant de se hisser lui-même. Elle ne respirait plus. Il commença à faire un massage cardiaque et du bouche à bouche.

Irvine: Respire! Aller Selphie! Ouvre les yeux!

Selphie: KEUF! KEUF!

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il la sera dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Irvine: J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu...

Selphie: Moi, aussi...

Il prît la clé et l'enfonça dans une serrure dans le sol.

TEMPLE DE WINHILL, SALLE DU FEU, 8h49

Squall ouvrit les yeux. Il vît Linoa accrochée au mur par des chaînes. Elle se débattait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendit compte que Squall venait de se réveiller.

Linoa: Squall? Ca va?

Tairan: Bien sûr qu'il va bien...

Squall était lui aussi attaché. La salle était ronde, comme les autres, mais il y brûlait en son milieu un grand brasier.

Tairan: Le feu sacré.

Squall: Quoi?

Tairan: Le feu sacré est le truc qui brûle devant ton pif. Il détient une puissance capable de détruire toutes les villes sur cette terre.

Linoa: Mais pourquoi?!

Tairan se rapprocha d'elle.

Tairan: Tu es belle en colère. Tes yeux sont si beaux...

Il l'embrassa et fit remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse en soulevant sa jupe. Elle redoubla d'efforts et se débattu de plus belle. Elle fini par lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il lâcha prise mais ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur.

Tairan: Tu seras mienne. Quand à toi Squall, je vais te tuer. Mais il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt si tu ne pouvais pas te défendre. Je vais te rendre ta gunblade et on va se faire un petit duel…

Squall: Et si je refuse?

Tairan: Je tue ta poupée...

Squall: C'est d'accord.

Tairan rendit sa gunblade à Squall et romput ses liens, puis il sortit la sienne.

Ce fut Tairan qui donna le premier coup que Squall para. Ce dernier lui assena un coup de poing puis un coup de pied. Tairan lui donna un coup de gunblade que Squall évita tout juste.

Les coups de gunblade fusaient. Quelque fois, ils se lançaient des sorts tels que brasier, foudre. C'était pourtant sans effets...

Tairan: Ta cicatrice n'a toujours pas disparue...

Squall: Oh! Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent! T'as trouvé çà tout seul?!

Redoublant de colère, Tairan voulu le toucher encore une fois avec sa gunblade.

Slash!!

Il toucha le bras de Squall. Hurlant de douleur ce dernier se concentra alors. Son bras droit s'illumina d'un feu éblouissant. La lumière rouge et jaune du limit break se fit entendre. Sauf que ce n'était pas le Renzokuken. C'était le LIONHEART DE FEU!

Squall s'élança en l'air et envoya une boule de feu vers Tairan. Puis il chargea sa gunblade et s'élança vers le sol. Proch! La gunblade de Squall venait de transpercer Tairan, qui s'écroula dans une marre de sang. Squall couru vers Linoa et la serra dans ses bras puis l'embrassa. Mais Tairan releva miraculeusement la tête. Il tendît sa gunblade vers Linoa.

Tairan: Si elle... n'est pas... à... moi... alors... elle... elle ne sera pas à toi!

Il tira une cartouche. Sa tête roula de côté.

Squall: Linoa! Attention!

Il se jeta sur elle, prenant la balle dans le ventre. Linoa hurla.

Linoa: Squall!!!!

Elle déchira son t-shirt et appliqua un bout de sa cape sur sa blessure. Il saignait beaucoup.

Squall: C'est pas la peine Linoa. Je vais mourir.

Linoa: Dis pas çà... Dis pas çà...

Squall: Pleure pas Linoa...

Linoa: Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Squall: Parce que je t'aime.

Elle éclata en sanglots en poussant des cris de douleur.

Squall: Je... t'aime... Linoa.

Il ferma les yeux... définitivement...

_Partie 4 finie! J'espère que ça vous a plu!Pour les énigmes, vous pouvez les retrouvez dans «Bilbo le hobbit» sauf la première que vous retrouverez dans la légende d'Oeudipe. Booyaka à tous et bonne lecture!_


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Auteur:_** **Trucki**

**_Disclaimer:_**Les personnages, l'univers & Co. de Final Fantasy 8 ne m'appartiennent pas (bouhou!) contrairement à tout ce que j'ai inventé pour ma fic. Je n'écris pas pour l'argent et patati et patata...

**_E-Mail:_******_trucki.superwanadoo.fr_

**                            FINAL FANTASY 8**

**                                _Linoheart de feu - Partie 5_**

FACULTE DE BALAMB, CAFETERIA, 13h26

Quistis: Alors?

Selphie: Elle est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis 2 jours. Elle a juste prît les plateaux repas qu'on lui apportait.

Seifer: J'la comprends la pauvre. C'est surement le pire truc qui pouvait lui arriver.

Quistis: Pauvre Linoa.

Seifer: Ouais.

FACULTE DE BALAMB, CHAMBRE DE SQUALL, 14h56

Linoa sanglotait à chaudes larmes. La déchirure dans son coeur la rendait incapable de parler. Sa poubelle était pleine de mouchoirs et elle n'avait pratiquement pas bouger de son lit. Elle voulait parler à quelqu'un mais son aphasie passagére l'en empêchait.

Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc!

Selphie: Linoa! C'est Selphie et Quistis!

Non. Elle ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniement muette. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces.

Linoa: Entrez!

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait reparler. Mais sa voix était faible, comme si elle avait une laryngite.

Quistis: On est encore désolée pour toi et pour Squall.

Selphie: Pardon, si à l'enterrement, j'ai pleuré alors que j'avais juré de pas le faire.

Linoa: Pour Quistis, c'est pas ta faute, t'y es pour rien, quand à Selphie, c'est pas grave.

Selphie: Tu veux nous parler de Squall? Ce que tu ressens?

Linoa: Ouais, ça va me faire du bien. J'ai l'impression d'être seule, vulnérable. J'ai mal partout, j'ai des nausées, parfois je vomi. J'ai une migraine attroce et avant que vous ne veniez, j'étais muette comme une carpe.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis elle éclata en sanglots.

Quistis la prit dans ses bras.

Quistis: Ma pauvre…

Linoa _(en séchant ses larmes)_: C'est quoi l'autre raison de votre venue? Snif...

Selphie: On veux vraiment pas te pousser mais, comme tu le sais, Irvine est rester à la fac de Galbadia pour avoir des informations à propos de Tairan...

Linoa: S'te plaît, prononce pas son nom...

Selphie: Pardon. Oui, des trucs du genre comment il a fait pour s'évader de la prison du désert ou d'autres choses comme çà mais il nous a envoyé un mail nous disant de venir le plus vite possible à la fac.

Linoa: D'accord. Je vais venir avec vous.

Quistis: Super!

Linoa: Juste un truc.

Selphie: Quoi?

Linoa: Je peux vous montrer quelque chose?

Selphie: Oui. Bien sûr.

Linoa: Regardez.

Elle leur montra alors la marque de Cronos qu'elle avait sur son bras droit.

QUISTIS ET SELPHIE: Que...

Linoa: C'est Squall qui me l'a envoyé de là-haut.

Selphie: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Linoa: Eh bien,...

1 jour plus tôt:

FACULTE DE BALAMB, CHAMBRE DE SQUALL, 23h26

... J'était sur mon lit et je pleurais. J'ai soudain senti un petit picotement sur mon bras droit. C'est alors que j'ai vu la marque de Cronos sur mon bras, la même que Squall vous a montré dans l'Hydre. Et puis, il m'a parlé:

_Linoa..._

Squall!! Où es-tu?

_Au paradis._

Alors, pourquoi je t'entends?

_Parce que je te contacte au moyen de la marque. Ca ne t'a pas fait mal?_

A peine…

_C'est la seule fois qu'on pourra se parler._

Super...

_Je suis désolé Linoa de te mettre dans un tel état. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser crever sans rien faire. Je t'avais déjà perdue une fois pendant quelques secondes à Dollet, je ne pouvais pas recommencer une telle bourde. D'autant plus que je ne pouvais ressuciter quelqu'un qu'une seule fois. Je t'aime Linoa..._

Moi aussi je t'aime.

_Tu sais que maintenant tu as le Lionheart de feu._

Le Lionheart de feu?

_Le limit break que j'ai utiliser contre..._

Ne dis pas son nom!

_T'as raison... Désolé. Il faut que je te quitte_.

Je t'aime...

_Moi aussi je t'aime..._

FACULTE DE BALAMB, CHAMBRE DE SQUALL, 15h07

Linoa: Voilà. C'est comme çà que çà c'est passé.

Quistis: La vache...

Selphie Bon sang...

Quistis: Ecoute Linoa. J'avais une amie trés gentille, sympa, aimable, polie, malicieuse, comme toi quoi. Mais un jour, son petit copain est mort à la guerre. Alors elle a perdu toutes ses qualités. Puis elle est partie à Galbadia et on ne l'a plus jamais revue. Alors, Linoa, ne fait pas comme elle continue d'être souriante et gentille. Je sais que perdre Squall est un gros choc pour nous tous. Mais ne te gâche pas la vie pour çà...

Linoa: T'as raison Quistis...

Selphie: Attends! Pour te remonter le moral, je vais te raconter une blague:

C'est l'histoire d'un Balambien, d'un Galbadien et d'un Estharien qui sont dans un avion. Le problème c'est que l'avion va s'écraser. Alors, le pilote leur dit de larguer le plus de truc possible pour remonter. Alors, l'Estharien envoit une pizza par le hublot et là, il voit une petite fille qui pleure. Il lui demande:

- Pourquoi pleures-tu?

Et elle lui répond:

- Et ben une pizza est tombée sur ma glace et maintenanat elle est toute fichue!

Ensuite, le Galbadien il envoit des frites par le hublot et là, il voit un petit garçon qui pleure. Il lui demande:

- Pourquoi tu pleures?

Et il lui répond:

- Parce que y'a des frites qui me sont tombées dessus!

Enfin, le Balambien envoit une bombe par le hublot et là, il voit un peit garçon qui rit aux larmes. Il lui demande:

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris comme çà?

Et il lui répond:

- C'est parce que j'ai pété tellement fort que la maison derrière moi à explosé!

Selphie: BWAAAAAAHAHAHA!

Quistis: 18 ans officilement mais 3 ans d'âge mental...

Linoa: Hihihihihihi! Elle est pas mal quand même!

FACULTE DE GALBADIA, BUREAU DE MARTINE, 18h47

Martine: Bonjour et merci d'être venus si vite. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

Linoa: Une limonade.

Selphie: Pareil pour moi.

Seifer: Pour moi aussi.

Quistis: Je préfère un coca.

Ivine: Et moi une bière.

Selphie : Oh il est si viril !!

Aprés avoir satisfait leur demande il commença.

Martine: Je suis vraiment désolé pour Squall.

Linoa: C'est pas de votre faute vous savez.

Martine: Oui. Mais il y a un problème.

Linoa: Oui?

Seifer: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Irvine: En fait...

Martine: Tairan est vivant.

Linoa laissa tomber son verre qui se fracassa sur le plancher dans un bruit qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille et elle se laissa tomber parterre parmi les éclats de verre.

_Fin de la partie 5 ! Booyaka à tous!_


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Auteur:_** **Trucki**

**_Disclaimer:_**Les personnages, l'univers & Co. de Final Fantasy 8 ne m'appartiennent pas (bouhou!) contrairement à tout ce que j'ai inventé pour ma fic. Je n'écris pas pour l'argent et patati et patata...

**_E-Mail:_******_trucki.superwanadoo.fr_

**                            FINAL FANTASY 8**

**                                _Linoheart de feu - Partie 6_**

FACULTE DE GALBADIA, BUREAU DE MARTINE, 18h49

Quistis: C'est une blague!

Seifer: C'est pas possible!!!!

Irvine: Nous sommes malheureusement sérieux.

Martine: Samo et Dil l'ont ressuscité.

Linoa: Je... veux aller dans ma chambre.

FACULTE DE GALBADIA, CHAMBRE LIBRE, 4h13

Seifer était allongé sur son lit et Quistis était assise.

Quistis: Seifer.

Seifer: Ouais.

Quistis: J'aimerais reprendre la discussion qu'on avait eu à Winhill avant le tremblement de terre… Est-ce que tu peux m'affirmer que ce n'est pas une relation sans lendemain. Que c'est pas juste pour faire quelques parties de jambes en l'air et ensuite me jeter comme une ordure.

Seifer: Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Je t'aime Quistis et je ne pourrai jamais te quitter.

Quistis: Je suis désolée mais je ne veux pas me lancer dans quelque chose qui me briserait ou qui te briserait le coeur.

Seifer: Tu as peur à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Linoa?

Quistis: Ben... Ouais...

Seifer: T'inquiètes pas. Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

FACULTE DE GALBADIA, CHAMBRE D'IRVINE, 5h01

Selphie: COMMENT-CA TRAINEE?!

Irvine: PARFAITEMENT! T'ES UNE TRAINEE DOUBLEE D'UNE CONNE SANS HUMOUR!

Selphie: T'ES QU'UN GROS CONNARD JE SUIS PLUS DROLE QUE TOI SALAUD! JE T'EMMERDE!!!

Irvine: MOI AUSSI JE T'EMMERDE!! T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UNE GROSSE POUFFE! BRUNASSE DE GROGNASSE ! TRAINEE!

Selphie: J'ME TAILLE! TROUVE UNE AUTRE MEUF, SALE MACHO POURRI ! ENCULE!

Elle partit en lui faisant un bras d'honneur et en claquant la porte.

FACULTE DE GALBADIA, CHAMBRE LIBRE, 7h34

Linoa buvait un café, assise à l'une des nombreuses tables de la cafétéria. Elle vit alors Selphie en pleurs, les yeux rouges.

Linoa: Selphie... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Selphie: J'me suis enguelée avec Irvine…

Linoa: Mais vous pouvez essayer d'en parler tous les deux.

Selphie: On y arrive pas. Toi avec Squall, t'avais pas ces problèmes.

Linoa: Ben... On se disputaient aussi. Tous les couples se disputent. Vous traversez une mauvaise passe.

Selphie: Tu crois?

Linoa: Mais oui. Ne t'en fais donc pas et essaye d'établir le dialogue avec lui, même si c'est dur…

Selphie : Merci, Linoa.

FACULTE DE GALBADIA, SALLE DE PHYSIQUE, 9h31

Martine avait demandé à Quistis de remplacer un professeur absent pour le cours de physique.

Quistis: La nébulisation due à deux atomes ayant entraîner des cellules hors du processus de fusion permettant au quark de se faire gober par les globules blanc et faire se dissoudre les globules rouges provient d'un métastasme complet tournant autour d'un pédoncule d'hémoglobine faisant coaguler le sang dans la veine carotide de l'aorte B entraînant une surmultiplication d'anticorps et de linphocytes permettant la susuration de la couche supérieure d'épiderme relatif servant aux bicarbonate d'oxygène des plaquettes pour constituer une nouvelle forme d'organe interne inutile ce qui permet un comblage de matière grise et de tissus à double fonction motrice. Des questions?

DRING!

La sonne retentit.

Quistis: Demain, contrôle surprise.(NB : C'est une manie chez les profs…)

ROUTE FACULTE/DELING CITY, 17h24

La voiture roulait à toute allure vers Deling City pour prévenir le major Caraway et la présidente de Galbadia. Seifer était au volant.

Selphie: ATTENTION!

En effet, un t-rex bloquait la route.

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PLANG!!!!

La voiture s'éclata contre une patte de la créature. Mais personne n'était blessé. Ils sortirent tous de la voiture en prenant leurs armes. Tous lancèrent un assaut sur la bête. Après quelques coups elle se déchaîna et distribua des grands coups de mâchoire. Seifer n'évita pas une morsure et fut propulsé 5 m plus loin.

Quistis: SEIFER! NON!!!

Elle se précipita dans sa direction.

Quistis: Seifer? REPONDS-MOI! OUVRE LES YEUX!

Mais le coup de mâchoire l'avait bien amoché. Il saignait énormément. Pendant ce temps la bataille faisait rage et le t-rex continuait avec ses morsures dévastatrices. Il tourna la tête vers Selphie, et tenta un coup de gueule. La jeune fille ne le vit pas et continua de s'acharner sur ses pattes.

Irvine: Selphie! Attention!

Frash!

Trop tard. Le jeune homme avait encaissé le coup à la place de la pauvre Selphie.

Selphie: IRVINE!

Bram!

Dans un coup de tête de colère, le t-rex frappa Selphie qui retomba violemment sur le sol. Il asséna par la même occasion un coup de griffe à Quistis qui l'envoya ad patres. Un regain de colère se dessina dans les yeux de Linoa.

Linoa: CA SUFFIT!

Le son et la lumière propre au limit break entoura Linoa. Mais pas de Inu, ni de Canonisation. C'était à nouveau le LIONHEART DE FEU! Elle siffla Angel et lui promis sa pâté préférée si elle allait s'occuper du t-rex. C'est ce qu'elle fit. La jeune chienne s'en alla mordre le t-rex. Linoa concentra, quand à elle, son boomerang. Une lumière de feu entoura l'arme qu'elle lâcha.

RATCH!

Le boomerang transperça le t-rex et revînt s'accrocher au bras de Linoa. Angel retourna chez sa maîtresse et obtenu la pâté. Le t-rex s'écroula sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Linoa couru dans la direction de Quistis qui s'était relevé malgré sa blessure.

Linoa: Comment va-t-il?!

L'enseignante était en larmes.

Quistis: Il est mort...

Linoa: Oh, non... Et toi…

Quistis : Moi, ça va…

Elle se leva.

Linoa: TAIRAN! JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTENDS CONNARD! SI JE TE RETROUVE, JE TE JURE QUE JE T'ETRIPE! T'ES QU'UN PAUV'SALAUD QUI MERITE QUE DE CREVER! J'AURAIS TA PEAU ENFOIRE! T'ENTENDS! TA PEAU!!!

La colère quitta soudain son visage et elle se tapa le front.

Linoa: Mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plutôt!

Quistis: Quoi?...

Linoa: Le lionheart de feu! Je peux ressusciter Seifer!

Quistis: Tu crois?

Linoa: Ouais!

Elle se pencha sur Seifer et mit ses mains au-dessus de lui. Une lumière de feu sortit de ses mains et elle combla ses blessures. Seifer prît une énorme bouffée d'air et se releva pour serrer Quistis dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Linoa s'évanouit.

DELING CITY, HOPITAL, 20h00

Linoa ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était assoupie dans la salle d'attente. Elle s'était réveillé très peu de temps après son évanouissement. Elle se leva et alla voir Quistis et Seifer. Quistis dormait sur l'épaule de Seifer. Le combat les avait épuisé.

Linoa: Ca va?

Seifer: Super. Linoa...

Linoa: Oui?

Seifer: Merci pour m'avoir...

Linoa: Oh, c'est rien tu sais... Je devais  le faire pour nous tous.

Seifer: Mais c'est pas que pour çà...

Linoa: Ben, pourquoi d'autre alors?

Seifer: Ce matin, j'ai demandé Quistis en mariage...

Linoa: O... Oh... Oh, la vache!

Selphie : Snif...je suis contente pour vous...Snif.

Linoa: Selphie...

Elle alla la rejoindre sur le banc d'en face.

Linoa: Irvine va s'en sortir...

Selphie: Comment tu peux en être sûre?...

Linoa: J'sais pas. C'est comme une intuition.

Maintenant, Irvine oscillait entre la vie et la mort. Il avait eu plus de chance que Seifer mais était dans un coma profond duquel il avait peu de chance de sortir. Selphie avait le bras en écharpe après le coup de tête du t-rex. Quistis avait des badages tout le long du dos. Maintenant l'équipe faisait peine à voir...

_Le chapitre 6 est termin !Booyaka à tous!_


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Auteur:_** **Trucki**

**_Disclaimer:_**Les personnages, l'univers & Co. de Final Fantasy 8 ne m'appartiennent pas (bouhou!) contrairement à tout ce que j'ai inventé pour ma fic. Je n'écris pas pour l'argent et patati et patata...

**_E-Mail:_******_trucki.superwanadoo.fr_

**FINAL FANTASY 8**

**                                _Linoheart de feu - Partie 7_**

**__**

DELING CITY, HOPITAL, 20h13

Les médecins, infirmières et internes déboulaient dans les couloirs à une vitesse ahurissante.

Linoa: Les pauvres. Ils sont franchement débordés. Ils reçoivent jusqu'à 300 personnes par jour pour 30 employés. Ils sont surmenés.

Seifer: Comment tu sais ça?

Linoa: Squall connaissait un copain de la mère du fils du cousin de la tante de la soeur de la filleul du fils de l'oncle de la belle-mère du filleul du père du beau-père de la cousine de la grand-mère de la grande-tante du beau-frère de la copine du grand-oncle de la belle-soeur du frère du grand père de la fille qui est infirmière.

Selphie: Ah, d'accord...

Un médecin entra dans la pièce.

Selphie: Comment va-t-il?

Médecin: C'est un miracle, il s'est réveillé.

Linoa: On peut le voir?

Médecin: Bien sûr mais, allez-y doucement. Il est encore faible.

Il foncèrent dans la chambre d'Irvine.

TOUS: Irvine!!!

Ils se jetèrent tous sur lui.

Seifer: Ca fait plaisir de te revoir.

Selphie: Désolée pour ce matin...

Irvine: Non. C'est moi qui suis désolé...

Selphie: Je t'aime.

Irvine: Moi, aussi, je t'aime.

Linoa: Je crois qu'on va vous laisser.

Ils sortirent de la chambre.

DELING CITY, MANOIR CARAWAY, 22h46

Linoa: Papa!

Linoa se précipita dans les bras de son père.

Caraway: Tu m'as manqué ma chérie.

Linoa: Toi aussi, papa.

Caraway: Martine m'as appris pour Squall. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un enterrement. Sinon, crois-moi, j'aurais tout abandonné.

Linoa: T'es pas responsables.

Caraway: Alors, où sont tes amis?

Linoa: En ville. Au centre commercial. Irvine a eu un accident, alors ils l'ont emmené au centre.

Zell: Salut Linoa!

Linoa: Zell! Mais où t'étais passé?

Zell: Les autres t'ont pas dit?

Linoa: Non.

Zell: Après l'enterrement, je suis allé à Deling City pour des archives sur Tairan. Il était à la prison du désert et donc devait être archivé à Deling City. Irvine est donc allé à la fac et moi à Deling City.

Linoa: Ah, d'accord... Et qu'est-ce que t'as découvert?

Zell: Aprés avoir été viré de la fac, il a fait un stage de mécanique à Esthar. C'est pour çà qu'il a réussi à créer des cyborgs. Il a d'ailleurs rencontré Dil et Samo à Esthar. Puis il a envoyé ses cyborgs sur l'antenne. Le président et la reine de Galbadia, qui ont eu vent des rumeurs sur un attentat contre la tour et contre eux, ont fait appel à nous. Voilà. Tu connais la suite.

Linoa: Eh bien... Il a...

La fille se figea d'un coup.

Caraway: Ma chérie?

Linoa: La... fenêtre...

Tous se tournèrent vers cette dernière. Ils virent Tairan, marchant dans l'avenue du centre commercial. Les autres s'étaient déjà mis devant lui. La surprise laissa soudain place à la colère sur le visage de Linoa.

Linoa: Je vais le butter.

Zell: Attend! Je viens avec toi.

Caraway: Je viens aussi.

Linoa: Non. S'il te plaît; pas toi papa.

Caraway: Pourquoi?

Linoa: J'ai perdu Squall, j'ai failli perdre Seifer alors je ne veux pas te perdre... Préviens plutôt les autorités.

Caraway: D'accord... Mais sois prudente...

DELING CITY, AVENUE COMMERCIALE, 22h50

Quistis: On va te faire payer pour Squall!

Tairan: Ouais, ouais... Ah oui, Linoa: pour les insultes de tout à l'heure, c'était trés gentil de ta part...

Linoa: J'ai pas envie de jouer. Moi, je suis pas restée à la maternelle.

Tairan: Oh là là. Tout çà pour un type qui t'aimais pas.

Linoa: IL M'AIMAIT!!!!

Tairan: NON! MOI, je t'aime!

Selphie: Finissons-en!

La jeune fille s'élança vers lui mais vainement. Il l'envoya dans une vitrine d'une des boutiques environnantes d'un simple geste. Les derniers passants qui s'étaient attardé ici fuirent.

Irvine: Selphie!

Il tira sur Tairan qui dévia la balle, puis ce dernier l'envoya contre une voiture. Il anticipa aussi la réaction de Seifer et Quistis et des chaînes des ténèbres les retinrent.

Linoa: A nous deux.

Elle lui asséna un coup qu'il para puis un autre. Il fit de même. Il envoya un coup bas que Linoa ne pu éviter. Il la blessa à la jambe et elle s'écroula par terre.

Tairan: Maintenant je vais tout détruire, et tu seras mienne. Personne n'est plus fort que moi!

_Fin de cette partie. Quel suspens atroce !! M'enfin z'inquiéter pas, la partie 8 sera la dernière. Read and rewiews ! Booyaka!_


	8. Chapitre 8 Fin

**_Auteur:_****Trucki**

**_Disclaimer:_******Les personnages, l'univers & Co. de Final Fantasy 8 ne m'appartiennent pas (bouhou!) contrairement à tout ce que j'ai inventé pour ma fic. Je n'écris pas pour l'argent et patati et patata...

**_E-Mail:_******_trucki.superwanadoo.fr_

**                            FINAL FANTASY 8**

**                                _Linoheart de feu - Partie 8 et fin_**

DELING CITY, AVENUE COMMERCIALE, 23h23

Linoa: Non...

Tairan: Quoi?

La jeune fille releva la tête.

Linoa: Non. Il y a plus fort que toi.

Tairan: Et je peux savoir qui?

Linoa: Squall...

Tairan éclata de rire.

Seifer: Qu'est-ce qu'y a de drôle?!

Tairan: Chérie, il est mort...

Linoa: NON!

Tairan: Voilà qu'elle se met à délirer.

Linoa: Dans mon coeur, il est toujours vivant. Toujours! Il ne mourra jamais tant qu'il vivra en moi!

La marque de Linoa s'illumina soudain d'une lumière aveuglante. Une flopée de flammes sortit de cette dernière formant une silhouette. Dans une lumière éblouissante, les flammes prirent vie et devinrent des os, de la peau. Squall.

Il se tint devant eux, effarés devant le spectacle. Il était torse nu et avait un pantalon de cuir brun. Il avait aussi 2 marques de Cronos sur chaque bras. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs.

Squall: Elle a raison!

Linoa: Squall...

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Quistis: Que...

Tairan: Non! C'est impossible! TU ES MORT!

Squall: En effet je le suis. Mais Linoa a été si forte qu'elle m'a ramené à la forme matérielle. Quand tu seras mort je repartirai là-haut, mais toi, tu iras brûler en enfer!

Tairan: J'en doute fort.

Ils se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre, dans des cris de rage. La Gunblade de Squall était enflammée et beaucoup plus puissante. Mais celle de Tairan était elle aussi d'une puissance dévastatrice. Tairan envoya choc psychique que Squall prît de plein fouet. Il traversa une vitrine voisine de celle où Selphie avait été envoyée. Il se releva presque aussitôt, sa rage encore plus grande.

Squall: C'est fini! (Note de l'auteur: Ouah! C'est exactement c'qu'il dit dans Kingdom Hearts!)

Il chargea sa Gunblade. LIONHEART DE FEU.

Il fondit sur sa cible et lui asséna un coup de Gunblade. Il le transperça.

Squall: On se revoit plus tard!

Il le laissa tomber au sol et lui planta une dernière fois sa Gunblade dans le dos. Squall laissa tomber sa Gunblade et courut vers Linoa.

Squall: Linoa...

Linoa: Squall...

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Les chaînes de Seifer et Quistis se brisèrent.

Quistis: Squall!

Selphie: Squall!!! C'est toi?!!!!!

Squall: A ton avis?

Selphie: Oh la vache!

Linoa: Alors, tu vas repartir?

Squall: Oui. Et cette fois, définitivement.

Linoa baissa la tête. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

Squall: Mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Je vivrai toujours dans ton coeur.

Squall: Peut-être que  I'll be back !.(Désolé, je suis allé voir Terminator 3 y a pas longtemps. Un bon film d'ailleurs. Je vous conseil d'aller le voir! M'enfin désolé si je casse toute la scène alors essayez de vous remettre dans l'ambiance et encore désolé pour l'interruption…)

Une petite flamme se dessina dans le ciel.

Squall: Désolé, faut que j'y aille.

Linoa: Déjà?

Squall: Ouais. Tu leur diras que je les aimes..

Linoa: A qui?...

Squall: Je t'aime.

Squall se transforma en flammes et s'envola dans les airs.

Linoa: JE T'AIME!

BALAMB, PORT, 12h04

Linoa regardait la mer. Ce va et vient d'eau, d'une couleur bleu foncé magnifique était si hypnotisant. Elle pensait longuement à ce qu'avait dit Squall.

Tu leur diras que je les aimes...

Mais qui? Qui donc? Elle ressentit soudain une douleur au ventre et appela Selphie qui était non loin de là.

**EPILOGUE:**

Linoa: Le soir même, elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte et quelques mois plus tard naissaient Arianne et Maxime. Elle ne leur mentit pas et leur raconta la vérité sur leur père, mort en les sauvant, elle et eux.

Irvine et Selphie: Selphie souffrait de coupures et d'un hématome sur le dos et Irvine s'était fait mal au dos et avait une coupure sur le bras. Selphie accoucha de Mike, 2 ans après Linoa.

Seifer et Quistis: Ils se marièrent donc quelques jours plus tard. Quistis accoucha 5 mois plus tard que Linoa de Neck et 7 mois avant Selphie de Raine.

Zell: Il fut promis professeur initiateur pour Seeds et gagna chaque année le prix de meilleur prof de la fac. Il se maria avec la jeune Tania (l'étudiante du Seed qui était sur la mission hors-terrain de la surveillance de la tour.)

La vie et la bonne humeur reprirent place à la fac et Linoa sortit de sa dépression. Les missions ne furent jamais plus périlleuses et la fac devînt un des lieu plus agréables qui aient jamais existés. Un musée en hommage à Squall fut dressé à Winhill. De nombreuses personnes rendirent un hommage à leur plus grande idole. Linoa et ses amis n'avaient jamais révélé quel était le nom de l'assassin de Squall et le commanditaire de l'attaque de la tour. Tairan mourut donc dans l'ignorance. On entendit jamais plus parler de Dil et Samo et la paix perdura dans le monde entier.

                                                FIN

_Voilà! C'est fini! Bouhou! Mais c'est pas grave car:_

_Ce n'est qu'un au revoir mes frères, ce n'est qu'un au revoir!_

_Encore mille mercis à Evilyuffie et à L/'Ange de Séphiroth (Leur fics sont géniales!) qui m'ont envoyé des feeds et Altaïr qui m'a donné envie de continuer et qui m'a corrigé. Merci aussi à IBM qui m'a fourni un ordinateur. Bon sinon je suis d'accord que la fin pue le bonheur et c'est pour ça que j'ai buté Squall !   et Booyaka!_


End file.
